wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Placówka/Rozdział piąty
Był lipiec. Dziedzic z dziedziczką od dawna wyjechali za granicę; we wsi o nich zapomniano i nawet nowa wełna zaczęła porastać na ostrzyżonych owcach. Słońce tak grzało, że chmury uciekły z nieba gdzieś do lasów, a ziemia zasłaniała się od gorąca, czym mogła: na gościńcach kurzem; na łąkach potrawem, na polach gęstym urodzajem. Dla ludzi był to początek największej pracy. We dworze już skosili koniczynę i rzepik, przy chatach gospodynie i dziewuchy obsypywały buraki i kartofle, a stare kobiety zbierały ślaz na poty, kwiat lipowy na gorączkę i włosy P. Marii na boleści. Proboszcz z wikarym całymi dniami śledzili i chwytali pszczelne roje, a Josel karczmarz fabrykował ocet. W lesie rozlegały się nawoływania dzieci zbierających jagody. Tymczasem dochodziły zboża i Ślimak nazajutrz po Matce Boskiej Szkaplerznej wziął się do zżęcia żyta. Krótka była to robota, na trzy albo i na dwa dni; lecz chłop śpieszył się, raz dlatego, aby nie wykruszyło się zbyt suche ziarno, a po drugie, aby mógł wyjść na żniwo do dworu. Zwykle pracowali we trzech: Ślimak, Owczarz i Jędrek, na przemian żnąc i wiążąc snopki; gospodyni zaś i Magda pomagały im z rana i po obiedzie. Pierwszego dnia, w czasie południowej roboty, kiedy w pięcioro (bo tym razem były i kobiety) żnąc dosięgli szczytu wzgórza, Magda spostrzegła pod lasem kilka ludzkich sylwetek i powiedziała o tym gospodyni. "Wszyscy obejrzeli się w tamtą stronę i poczęli robić uwagi. — To jakieś chłopy — rzekł Owczarz — bo białe. — Jest tam jeden między nimi słomiany — dodała Ślimakowa -a chłopy tak nie chodzą. — I musi, że do kolan mają buty — wtrącił Ślimak. — Przypatrzcie się — zawołał Jędrek — a dyć oni noszą tyki w garści i ciągną jakby sznur za sobą! — To chyba omentry?... Cóż by to było?... — zastanowił się Ślimak. — Pewnie nowe pomiary!... — odpowiedziała Ślimakowa. -Widzisz, jak dobrze, żeś wtedy nie kupił łąki od pana? Wzięli się znowu do roboty, ale szła im niesporo, każde bowiem spoglądało ukradkiem na owych ludzi spod lasu, którzy stawali się coraz wyraźniejsi. Nie byli to chłopi, bo zamiast przepasanych koszul mieli białe albo żółtawe kurtki, a na kapeluszach czarne wstążki. Szli od zachodu na wschód i widocznie mierzyli pole. Zjawienie się ich tak zaciekawiło Ślimaka, że zamiast przodować w robocie, wlókł się na końcu obok Magdy. Wreszcie zawołał: — Jędrek! ciśnij sierp i skocz do onych, co tam na polu bonują. Spenetruj, co za jedni, i wymiarkuj: czy mierżą na rozdanie gruntów, czy na co innego? Chłopak pobiegł cwałem. — A obchodź ich ostrożnie! — wołała matka — żeby cię który nie przetrącił... Jędrek w kilka pacierzy dognał mierników, wszedł między nich i chwilę porozmawiał, ale — ani myślał o powrocie. Owszem, wziął się nawet do tyki i łańcucha. — Słyszeliśta! — dziwiła się Ślimakowa — a dyć on już do nich całkiem przystał. Patrzaj ino, Józek, jak wyrywa z tym sznurzyskiem?... Tamci przecie musieli się uczyć nie bez jedną zimę i żaden go nie wyścignie. A on, para, co ino za szybą u Żyda widział lamentarz, tak se śkika między nimi jak zając... To ci chłopak!... Szkoda, żem mu nie kazała wzuć butów, bo jeszcze pomyślą, że on jaki sierota, nie gospodarski syn. Ujęła się pod boki i zadowolona patrzyła na Jędrka, który z wielką śmiałością przenosił tyki i ciągnął łańcuch od punktu do punktu. Wkrótce oddział inżynierski zeszedł w nizinę i ukrył się przed oczyma chłopów. — Cosik z tego będzie — rzekł zadumany Ślimak — albo dobre, albo złe. — Co ma być źle, jak dodadzą gruntów? — wtrąciła Ślimakowa. — A ty co myślisz, Maćku? Parobek, zakłopotany pytaniem, otarł pot z czoła i odparł po namyśle: — Co ta być może dobrego? Pamiętam, kiedym służył u pana w Krzeszowie (będzie temu sześć roków), a rychtyk tacy sami przeszli przez pola z tykami, to zara na jesień wójt zrobił w kasie deces i cała gmina musiała się za niego składać. Każda nowa rzecz jest niepewna — zakonkludował. Słońce schylało się ku zachodowi, kiedy nadbiegł zadyszany Jędrek wołając na matkę, ażeby wyniosła mleka z lochu, bo idzie tu dwóch panów, wielkich panów, którzy mu za noszenie łańcucha dali dwa złote. — Oddaj to zaraz matce! — krzyknął Ślimak. — Oni d zapłacili dwa złote nie za łańcuch, ale za mleko, co u nas zjedzą. Jędrek o mało się nie rozpłakał. — Co mam oddawać moje pieniądze? — mówił. Przecie oni za to, co zjedzą, osobliwie zapłacą i jeszcze za inne rzeczy, co wezmą!... Nawet pytali się, czy w chałupie są kurczęta i masło... — To oni kupcy, że dowiaduje się o masło i kurczęta? — spytał Ślimak. — Nie kupcy, ino wielkie państwo, co jeżdżą z szałasem i z kucharzem, a on im w polu jeść gotuje. — Cygany czy co? — mruknął Ślimak. Nie czekając na zakończenie rozmowy gospodyni zbiegła do chaty, a niebawem ukazali się i dwaj panowie. Byli spoceni, opalem i kurzem okryci, ale mieli takie wspaniałe miny, że na ich widok Ślimak i Owczarz zdjęli kapelusze jak na komendę. Powitawszy chłopów starszy pan z długą czarną brodą zapytał: — Który to gospodarz? — Ja — rzekł Ślimak. — Dawno tu mieszkasz? — Od dziecka. — I widziałeś, jak ta rzeka wylewa? — Albo raz!... — A nie pamiętasz, jak wysoko podnosi się woda? — Czasami, jaśnie panie, wyleje nad łąkę tak, że chłop by się utopił. — Wiesz to z pewnością? — Wszyscy wiedzą, bo przecie i te wyrwy, co są z boku góry, to woda wyżarła. — Trzeba będzie postawić most dziesięciosążniowy — odezwał się młodszy pan. — Zapewne — odparł starszy. Rozejrzał się po łące i znowu zwrócił się do Ślimaka: — A mleka u was dostaniemy? — Już moja zeszła na dół, niech panowie pozwolą. Panowie skierowali się do chaty, a za nimi Ślimak, Owczarz i nawet Magda. Jedzenie mleka przez podobnych gości było tak wielkim wypadkiem w gospodarstwie Ślimaka, że godziło się opuścić żniwo. Nie mniejsza niespodzianka czekała ich na podwórzu. Ślimakowa z Jędrkiem wynieśli przed chatę stołki z poręczami i wiśniowy stół, nakryli go obrusem, położyli talerze, blaszane łyżki, osełkę masła, bułkę sitnego chleba i cały ser z kminkiem. Na progu chaty stała w pogotowiu dzieża zsiadłego mleka, a o kilkanaście kroków z boku trzy kury z gromadą kurcząt dziobały kaszę krzycząc i rozpychając się. Panowie spojrzeli po sobie zdziwieni. — No, no — szepnął młodszy — szlachcic lepiej by nas nie przyjął. Siedli przy stole, zjedli pół dzieżki mleka, pochwalili ser i masło, wreszcie starszy zapytał Ślimakowej, co się należy? — Niech panom będzie na zdrowie — odpowiedziała kobieta. Zdziwili się jeszcze więcej. — Darmo przecie objadać was nie możemy — rzekł starszy pan. — My nie weźmiemy pieniędzy za gościnność. Wreszcie mój chłopiec tyle u państwa zarobił, jakby za cały dzień żniwa. — A co?... — szepnął młodszy pan do starszego. — Tacy są polscy chłopi!,.. Wydawali się obaj bardzo zadowolonymi, a starszy pan odezwał się do Ślimaka: — Za takie przyjęcie wybudujemy wam tu niedaleko stację. Ślimak ukłonił się. — Kiej nie wiem, jaśnie panie, na co to jest i co panowie chcą u nas zrobić? — Przeprowadzimy wam tędy kolej żelazną. — Drogę żelazną — powtórzył młodszy pan. Ślimak pokręcił głową. — Kto u nas będzie jeździł po takiej?... Najtwardszy koń zdarłby kopyta! — Toteż wozów nie będą ciągnąć konie, tylko lokomotywa. Chłop podrapał się w głowę. — O czymże tak rozmyślasz? — zapytał go starszy pan. — Musi, że nam na złe wyjdzie taka droga — rzekł chłop — bo furmanką już nic człowiek nie zarobi. Obaj panowie roześmieli się, a starszy począł mówić: — Nie bój się, mój kochany, taka droga to dla was szczęście, a szczególnie dla ciebie, który będziesz mieszkał najbliżej stacji. Będziesz woził towary podróżnych, będziesz sprzedawał masło, jaja, kury, kapustę i wszystko, co ci się urodzi. A my dobrze płacimy... Na próbę może nam sprzedasz te kurczęta. Ile ich tu jest? — Dwadzieścioro i dwoje — odezwała się Ślimakowa. — Po czemu chcecie? — Ile łaska panów. — Oddacie po dwa złote? Ślimakowa przelotnie spojrzała na męża. Dotychczas płacono im najwyżej po złotówce za kurczę. — Niech panowie wezmą. — Hukaj Żyd — mruknął młodszy — sprzedaje nam po pół rubla. — A masła młodego dużo macie? — pytał starszy pan Ślimakowej. — Znajdzie się ze dwa garnce. — Po czemu? — Ile łaska. — Weźmiesz po pięć złotych kwartę? Gospodyni tylko ukłoniła się. Żyd płacił jej po pół rubla. W ten sposób panowie zamówili jeszcze kilka serów, dwie kopy raków, kopę ogórków, kilka bułek sitnego chleba i kazali to przywieźć pod las, gdzie stały dwa namioty. Młodszy wciąż dziwił się, że jest tanio, a starszy chwalił się, że on zawsze robi takie sprawunki. Przed odejściem zaś, wypłacając gospodyni szesnaście rubli papierami i pół rubla srebrem, zapytał: — Cóż, nie macie krzywdy? — Bogać tam krzywdy! — odparła Ślimakowa. — Żebyśmy ci dzień tak sprzedawali... — Będziecie sprzedawać, jak wybudujemy kolej. — Niechże jaśnie panom Pan Bóg dopomaga i Matka Przenajświętsza! — błogosławiła ich kobieta. Milczący Owczarz kłaniał się do ziemi, a Ślimak, z kapeluszem w ręku, odprowadził ich aż do jarów. Gdy wrócił stamtąd, począł z gorączkowym pośpiechem wydawać dyspozycje: — Zbierz, Jagna, masło, ty, Magda, narwij najpiękniejszych ogórków kopę i dziesięć sztuk, a ty, Maćku, weź worek j biegaj z Jędrkiem do wody po raki... Jezus, Panno Mario! jeszcześmy też nigdy tyle nie utargowali... Trzeba, żebyś w niedzielę kupiła sobie fular, a Jędrkowi nową kamizelkę na tę intencję!... — Szczęście weszło do naszego domu — rzekła nie mniej wzruszona kobieta. — A fular kupić trzeba, bo inaczej nie uwierzą we wsi, że zarobiliśmy takie wielkie pieniądze. — Trochę nie podoba mi się, że po nowej drodze wozy będą jeździć bez koni — dodał Ślimak. — Ale nie mój to grzech. Ku wieczorowi odwiózł inżynierom kupione przez nich zapasy i otrzymał nowe obstalunki; przy wytykaniu bowiem linii pracowało kilkunastu panów, którzy mianowali Ślimaka jeneralnym dostawcą. Więc sprzedawał im drób i nabiał, pieczywo i jarzyny po cenie oznaczonej przez inżynierów, sam skupując produkta we wsiach okolicznych i zarabiając grosz na groszu. Chłop podziwiał hojność nowych znajomych, a oni taniość produktów. W tydzień oddział inżynierski przeniósł się dalej, a Ślimak po obrachunku z żoną przekonał się, że ma około dwudziestu pięciu rubli pieniędzy, które spadły nie wiadomo skąd, nie licząc zarobku za furmanki i zapłaty za dnie stracone. "Czy oni omylili się, czybym ja im czego nie odwiózł?..." -myślał chłop i wstyd mu się zrobiło tych pieniędzy. — Wiesz, Jagna — rzekł raz do kobiety — może by pojechać za panami i oddać im ten grosz? — O głupi! — krzyknęła kobieta — a przecie każdy tak zarabia, kto handluje. Jeszcześ im łaskę wyświadczył, że sprzedawałeś kuraki po dwa złote, kiedy Żydom płaciliby po pół rubla... — Ale kupowałem u ludzi po złotemu. — A Żyd po czemu kupuje? — Żyd nie jest rolnikiem i wreszcie on niechrzczony. — Za to on zarabia po dwa złote i po dziesiątce na każdym kuraku, a ty po złotówce. Wreszcie złotówka to nawet nie zarobek, ino podarunek, co panowie dali ci za fatygę. Wyraz "za fatygę" uspokoił chłopa. Jużci on się sfatygował, a panowie mogą mu tyle ofiarować, ile im się podoba. Państwo z Warszawy dobrze widać płacą za fatygę, kiedy nawet szwagierek dziedzica za podniesienie czapki dał Jędrkowi srebrną czterdziestkę. Kiedy gospodarstwo zajęli się dostawą dla inżynierów, całe żniwo spadło na Maćka Owczarza. Co dawniej robili we troje albo w pięcioro, to dzisiaj on musiał odrabiać sam jeden. Wychodził na wzgórza przede dniem, schodził późno w nocy i żął, snopki wiązał, mendle układał a rozmyślał: "Jaka to może być droga żelazna, po której jeżdżą bez koni?" Widząc, że mimo pilności parobka robota ciągnie się dłużej niż zwykle. Ślimak wynajął do pomocy starą Sobieską. Baba przyszła o szóstej z niedużą butelką lekarstwa na ranę w nodze i do południa żęła za dwie osoby, wyśpiewując grubym głosem piosenki, których nawet Maćkowi wstyd było. Ale kiedy po obiedzie zażyła lekarstwo mocno pachnące okowitą, kuracja tak ją rozebrała, że babie wypadł sierp z ręki. — Ty, gospodarzu — poczęła wykrzykiwać — ty, gospodarzu, zbijaj grosze, a ty, najmito — żnij!... Ty, gospodarzu, kupuj żonie fulary, a ty, najmito, łaź na czworakach po polu i nosem się podpieraj... Kiedy pan bogacieje, Ze sługi pot się leje! Żnij Maćku!... Żnij, stara Sobieska!... a ja bez ten czas będę chodził pod boki z inżynierami, będę instygował na całą wieś i chował ruble do skrzyni!... Zobaczyła, że on jeszcze nazwie się panem Ślimaczyńskim!... Ma, para, szczęście, widać diabeł go urodził z parszywej suki... Żywych i umarłych... amen... To wyszeptawszy upadła Sobieska w bruzdę i nie ocuciła się do zachodu słońca. Mimo to wypłacono jej za cały dzień żniwa, bo chora niewiasta miała ostry język, i kiedy Ślimak chciał potargować się z nią za czas przespany — odparła całując go w rękę: — Co się tam macie ze mną swarzyć, panie gospodarzu?... Sprzedacie jedno kurczątko więcej i wyrówna się wam bez mojej krzywdy!... "Zawsze najlepiej takiemu, co potrafi się przymówić!..." -pomyślał Owczarz. Kiedy zaś w niedzielę wszyscy z chaty wybierali się do kościoła, on usiadł na przyzbie i zaczął ciężko wzdychać. — A ty, Maćku, nie idziesz do kościoła? — zapytał go Ślimak zmiarkowawszy, że parobkowi coś dolega. — Gdzie mnie do kościoła! — westchnął Owczarz. — Ino wstydu bym wam narobił... — Cóż ci brak? — Nie brakuje mi nic, ale obuwie mam takie, że co stąpnę, to noga idzie naprzód, a but psiakość zostaje na drodze. — Sameś winien — rzekł Ślimak — bo czemu nie mówisz? Przecie należą ci się zasługi i dam ci zara sześć rubli. Po chwili wyniósł z izby pieniądze, a Owczarz objął go za nogi. — Kup se buty — mówił Ślimak — ale do karczmy nie wstępuj, bo masz miętkie serce i wszystko przepijesz. Wkrótce poszli do kościoła: Ślimak z żoną, Magda z chłopcami, a Owczarz z daleka na końcu. Idąc marzył sobie, że jak wybudują drogę z żelaza, to Ślimak zostanie szlachcicem, a on, Owczarz, będzie u niego służył na swoim stole i ożeni się... Nagle przeżegnał się, aby odpędzić złego ducha, który widocznie zabiegł mu drogę i podszeptywał głupie zachcenia. Gdzież takiemu jak on nędzarzowi myśleć o żonie! Nawet Zośka by go nie chciała, choć już ma dwuletnie dziecko i w głowie coś popsutego. Pamiętna to była niedziela dla obojga Ślimaków. Ona kupiła w straganie fular, dała dziadom po cztery grosze jałmużny, a w kościele usiadła w ławce przed ołtarzem, gdzie Grzybina i Łukasiakowa zaraz jej miejsca ustąpiły. Jego zaś ciągle ktoś zaczepiał. Arendarz robił mu wymówki, że psuje ceny Żydkom sprzedając wszystko taniej; organista przypomniał, że warto by zakupić mszę śpiewaną za dusze w czyśćcu będące; sam strażnik z nim się przywitał, a nawet ksiądz wikary zaczął z nim rozmowę zachęcając Ślimaka do hodowli pszczół. — O, teraz — mówił wikary — kiedy masz pieniądze i czas wolny, mógłbyś przychodzić na probostwo i zobaczyć, jak pielęgnuje się owad. Później kupiłbyś parę ułów, miałbyś miód dla siebie albo na sprzedaż, a wosk do kościoła. Bo nawet i przy dużym majątku, moje dziecko, nie zawadzi pamiętać o Bogu i hodować pszczół... Po odejściu wikarego zbliżył się do Ślimaka Grzyb. Staremu chłopu błyszczały oczy, gdy paskudnie uśmiechając się zagadnął: — Pewno, Ślimaku, postawicie dziś dla całej wsi traktament, kiedy wam się udał taki interes? — Nie traktowaliście wy mnie przy waszych interesach, to i ja was nie potraktuję przy moim — odparł szorstko Ślimak. — Nie dziwota, bo ja nie zarabiam nawet na krowach tyle, co wy na kurach. — Za to wy na ludziach zarabiacie nawięcy. — Ma rację! — poparł Ślimaka Wiśniewski i zaraz począł go obchodzić o pożyczenie stu złotych do Nowego Roku. Gdy mu zaś odmówiono, skrył się między zebranych pod kościołem gospodarzy narzekając na hardość Ślimaka. — Już z niego wielki pan, a niezadługo nie zechce gadać z chłopami!... — We dworze nie był u żniwa, choć go wzywali — wtrącił karbowy. — Jego kobieta zasiadła w najpierwszej ławce przed ołtarzem — dodał Wojtasiuk. — Zawdy pieniądz przewraca ludziom w głowie — zakończył Orzechowski. Po czym weszli do kościoła. Owczarzowi nie przyniosły szczęścia dane mu na buty pieniądze. Gdy pokorny, jak zawsze, stanął w babińcu, aby nie świecić w oczy Panu Bogu swoją wytartą sukmaną, dziady z ogromnym krzykiem zaczęli mu wypominać, że nigdy nie wspiera ubogich. Poszedł tedy do karczmy zmienić trzy ruble, a tam znowu zaczepił go szynkarz: — Jakże będzie, panie Macieju, z moimi pieniądzmi? — Z jakimi pieniądzmi? — Jużeście zapomnieli?... Przecie od Bożego Narodzenia winniście mi siedem złotych. — Słyszeliśta!... — oburzył się Owczarz. — Niechże ludzie z całej wsi powiedzą, że mi nigdy nie borgujecie, a kiedy piję, to muszę płacić gotówką. — To jest prawda — odparł szynkarz. — Ale na Boże Narodzenie, jakeś się, Maćku, upił, toś mnie tak ściskał, tak całował, że musiałem ci dać na kredyt wódki i piwa, i araku, i jeszcze obwarzanków. — A świadków masz? — krzyknął ostro Maciek. — Bo ja ci mówię, że mnie chcesz okpić.... Szynkarz chwilę pomyślał. — Świadków — rzekł — to ja nie mam i dlategom ciebie do tej pory nie zaczepiał o pieniądze. Ale jak mi przysięgniesz tu, w oczy, przy ludziach, żeś mnie wtedy nie całował i nie prosił o kredyt, to — ja tobie daruję moje siedem złotych. Wstyd — dodał szynkarz spluwając — żeby parobek od takiego porządnego gospodarza zarywał biednych Żydków!... Ja wam. Owczarzu, daruję, ale od tej pory nigdy nie wstępujcie do mojej karczmy, bo ja muszę wstydzić się za was. Parobek zachwiał się. A może on naprawdę winien siedem złotych?... — No — rzekł — kiedy tak gadacie, to ja wam oddam. Ino bójcie się, żeby was Pan Bóg nie pokarał za moją krzywdę. W duszy jednak wątpił, czy Pan Bóg za takiego jak on biedaka zechce karać taką wielką osobę jak szynkarz. Już miał wychodzić, zgryziony, kiedy weszło do karczmy kilku galicyjskich bandosów. Zasiedli do stołu i poczęli rozmawiać o tym, że przy budowie kolei żelaznej będą wielkie zarobki. Maciek przysunął się, a widząc, że są jak i on sam obdarci, odezwał się: — Czy to prawda, żeby gdzie na świecie były drogi żelazne? Przecie na taki interes to by ze wszystkich sklepów nie starczyło żelaza. Nawet chyba nie miałby tyle sam rząd... Bandosy wyśmieli go. Ale najroślejszy z nich, który odznaczał się wojskową czapką i bardzo wypukłą krtanią, rzekł: — Czego się tu śmiać, że taki prostak nie wie, co jest kolej żelazna? Siądź se tu, bracie, przy mnie, ja ci wszystko, jak należy, opowiem, ale — postaw butelkę gorzałki. Nim Maciek zdecydował się, wódka już była na stole. Podał ją szynkarz mówiąc: — Dlaczego on nie ma wódki postawić? On już postawił!... To dobry chłop... Co się działo później, Owczarz nie pamięta. Ktoś opowiadał mu, jak prędko jeździ luftmaszyna, a ktoś inny krzyczał, że powinien kupić buty, nie zaś przepijać pieniądze. Później ktoś jeszcze inny wziął go za ręce i nogi i z szynku wyniósł do stajni. Ale kto? Owczarz nie wiedział. Jedno było pewne, że wrócił późno do domu nie mając ani grosza. Gospodyni patrzyć na niego nie chciała, a Ślimak kiwał głową i mówił: — Oj i ty, ty!... Nigdy się nie dorobisz, bo diabeł w tobie siedzi i pcha cię do lada jakiej kompanii. Tym sposobem Owczarz nie kupił sobie nowych butów; natomiast w kilka tygodni później zyskał dobytek, o jakim nigdy mu się nie śniło. Był słotny wieczór wrześniowy. W miarę jak gasnął dzień, niebo pokrywało się nowymi warstwami obłoków, coraz niżej sięgającymi, coraz więcej poszarpanymi i posępnymi. Lasy, wzgórza, wieś, nawet ploty przy domu stopniowo rozpływały się w szarej oponie, ziejącej deszczem gęstym i drobnym, tak drobnym, że wszystko przenikał. Było go pełno w ziemi, która rozmiękła jak rozczynione ciasto; pełno na drodze, gdzie spłynął brudnożółtymi strumykami, pełno na podwórku, gdzie tworzył ciemne kałuże. Nasiąkały nim dachy i ściany chałup, szerść zwierząt, odzienia, nawet dusze ludzkie. W chacie Ślimaka myślano o kolacji, ale nikt nie miał humoru. Gospodarz ziewał, gospodyni była gniewna, chłopcy senni i nawet Magda ruszała się leniwiej niż zwykle. Spoglądano na komin, gdzie powoli dogotowywały się kartofle, to na drzwi, którymi miał wejść Owczarz, to na okno, za którym słychać było plusk kropli deszczu, które spadały z chmur wyższych, niższych i najniższych, ze wszystkich budynków, ze wszystkich więdnących liści, ze strzechy, ze ścian i z szyb. Niekiedy kolejne te odgłosy zlewały się w jeden i wówczas zdawało się, że ktoś idzie. Wtem skrzypnęły drzwi do sieni. — Maciek — mruknął gospodarz. Maciek jednak nie wchodził. Natomiast usłyszano szelest ręki posuwającej się po ścianie, jakby ktoś nie mógł trafić do izby. — Oślepł czy co? — rzekła gospodyni i niecierpliwym ruchem otworzyła. W sieni coś stało, ale nie Maciek; coś niewysokiego, grubego, owiniętego w przemokłą płachtę. Gospodyni cofnęła się, a wtedy do sieni wpadł blask ognia i w górnym otworze płachty ukazała się twarz ludzka, barwy miedzianej, niby okopconej, z krótkim nieforemnym nosem i skośnymi oczyma, które ledwie znać było spod nabrzmiałych powiek. — Niech będzie pochwalony — odezwał się spod płachty głos chrapliwy. — To ty, Zośka? — spytała zdziwiona gospodyni. — Jo. — Wchodźże prędzej, bo zimno najdzie do izby. Szczególna osoba weszła, ale zatrzymała się u progu milcząc. Teraz można było spostrzec, że ma na ręku dziecko, bledsze od kości, ze zsiniałymi ustami; spod płachty wysuwała się jego ręka cienka jak patyk. — Co ty robisz na taki czas? — zapytał Ślimak. — Idę za służbą — odparła. Obejrzała się po izbie szukając stołka, lecz nie znalazłszy go cofnęła się do drzwi i kucnęła przy ścianie u progu. — Po wsi gadają — mówiła głosem chrypliwym i jednostajnym, że macie teraz wielkie pieniądze. Myślałam, że potrzebujecie dziewki, i ot jestem. — Nam dziewki nie trzeba — rzekła gospodyni. — Jest wreszcie Magda, a i ta niewiele co robi. — Cóżeś ty zmalowała, że nie masz obowiązku? — spytał Ślimak. — W lecie byłam u żniw, a teraz nikt mnie przyjąć nie chce z dzieckiem. Samą prędzej by przygarnęli. W tej chwili wszedł Owczarz i wstrząsnął się zdumiony zobaczywszy Zośkę. — Skądeś ty się tu wzięła?... — spytał. — Idę za służbą. Gadają, że Ślimak teraz bogacz, więc wstąpiłam, może by mnie wziął za dziewkę. Ale z dzieckiem i Ślimak nie chce mnie wziąć. — O la Boga! la Boga!... — szepnął parobek na widok nędzy gorszej niż jego własna. — Coś, Maćku, tak nad nią lamentujesz, jakby cię sumienie gryzło — cierpko odezwała się gospodyni. — Jużci każdemu żal widzieć tyle nieszczęścia — mruknął Ślimak. — A najwięcej musi temu, co winien — wtrąciła Ślimakowa. — Ja nie winien — rzekł Maciek wzruszając ramionami. — Ale zawdy żal mi jej i dziecka. — To go weź, kiedy ci żal — odparła gniewna gospodyni. — Prawda, Zośka, żebyś oddała dziecko Owczarzowi?... Co ono jest: chłopiec czy dziewczyna? — Dziewczyna — szepnęła Zośka, patrząc na Owczarza — ma już dwa roki. — I dodała: — Jak chcesz, to se ją weź... — Dużo mi po niej — odpowiedział parobek — ale zawdy szkoda. — Jak chcesz, to ją weź... Weź ją, weź, kiedy chcesz... Ślimak teraz bogacz i tyś bogacz... — Jużci z Owczarza bogacz. Po sześć rubli przepija w jedną niedzielę — drwiła Ślimakowa. — Kiedyś taki bogacz, że po sześć rubli przepijasz w jedną niedzielę, to ją weź — mówiła Zośka tonem coraz gwałtowniejszym. Wydobyła z płachty dziecko i położyła je na wilgotnej ziemi. Zdawało się, że w tej chwili jest jeszcze bledsze, lecz nie wydało głosu. — Głupie twoje żarty, Jagna! — mruknął Ślimak do żony. Zośka przeciągnęła się i powstała na równe nogi. — Oto mi letko, choć raz w życiu!... — mówiła podniesionym głosem, a oczy dziko jej błyszczały. — Nieraz myślałam se, że nie wytrzymam i cisnę ją gdzie na drodze albo we wodę... Ale kiedy chcesz, to ją weź!... Weź ją, ino mi jej dobrze pilnuj, bo jak kiedy wrócę, a jej nie zdybię, to ci ślepie wybiorę... — Co ty gadasz, opętana?... — reflektował ją Ślimak. — Przeżegnaj Się... — Niech się ten żegna, co idzie na śmierć, a ja pójdę na służbę... Gadali, żeście tera bogacz... Myślałam, że potrzebujecie dziewki i wstąpiłam tu... Nie potrzebujecie, to nie, to pójdę dalej... — Co masz z głupią gadać!... Siadajcie do wieczerzy — odezwała się gospodyni i z gniewem pochwyciła garnczek z ognia. Skutkiem gwałtownego ruchu głownie rozsypały się po całym kominie, a jedna upadła na ziemię, aż do bosych nóg Zośki. — Pali się!... pali się!... pali się!... — krzyknęła Zośka odskakując do drzwi. — Spali się chałupa, spali się stodoła, wszystko!... Ale Zośka ucieknie w jednej koszuli i... będzie w jednej chodziła do samej śmierci... Jak pijana rzuciła się do drzwi, zatoczyła do sieni, potem na podwórko, powtarzając: "pali się!... pali się!..." Krzyk jej słychać było za oknem, potem w ogródku, potem na gościńcu. Wreszcie umilkł, zagłuszony szelestem deszczu. W chacie na ziemi zostało dziecko, chude i ciche. — Gońcież ją! — krzyknęła z pasją Ślimakowa. — Biegaj, Maćku... Ale Maciek nie ruszył się z miejsca, natomiast odezwał się Ślimak: — Co ty gadasz, kto opętaną będzie gonił po nocy? Chyba, żeby mu diabeł łeb urwał? — Udaje opętaną, żeby dzieci podrzucać — warknęła gospodyni. — Co ma udawać? Sama przecie pamiętasz, jaka była u nas, że się jej w głowie psowało za każdą odmianą księżyca. Teraz jest jeszcze głupszą od czasu, jak się paliło u Skrzypa. — A ona ogień podłożyła. Ślimak machnął ręką. — Kto to widział! Ludzie wszystko składają na głupich, a bez ten czas źli broją. — No, a co zrobisz z bachorem?... — wybuchnęła gospodyni. — Cóż myślisz, że ja może będę karmić taką znajdę? — Przecie nie wyrzucisz jej za płot. Wreszcie nie bój się. Zośka przyjdzie po nią nie dziś, to jutro. — Jak nie przyjdzie, to znajdę odwieziesz do gminy. Ale ja nie chcę w izbie takiego dziecka, nawet na jedną noc — mówiła z gniewem gospodyni. — Więc co poczniesz? — oburzył się Ślimak. — Ja ją wezmę do stajni — szepnął Owczarz. Zbliżył się do progu, niezgrabnie podniósł dziecko z ziemi i, usiadłszy z nim w kącie na ławie, począł je okrywać i huśtać. W izbie zrobiło się cicho; potem z ciemniejszej jej połowy wynurzyła się Magda, Jędrek i Stasiek i otoczyli Owczarza przypatrując się maleństwu. — Takie suche jak wiór — szeptała Magda. — Ani się ruszy, ino patrzy — dodał Jędrek. — Musicie ją, Maćku, karmić z gałganka — rzekła znowu Magda. — Ja wam wynajdę czysty. — Siadajcie do wieczerzy — odezwała się gospodyni już mniej gniewnym głosem. Spojrzała na dziecko najprzód z daleka, potem schyliła się nad nim, nareszcie dotknęła palcami jego żółtej i pomarszczonej twarzy. — Suka, nie matka! — mruknęła. — Magda — dodała głośniej -nalej krzynkę mleka w skorupkę i nakarm znajdę, a ty, Maćku, siadaj do wieczerzy. — Niech Magda teraz je, ja sam pokarmię sierotę — rzekł parobek. — Ale, on pokarmi!... Nawet jej trzymać dobrze nie umie!... — oburzyła się dziewczyna chcąc mu odebrać dziecko. — Niechaj jej! — mruknął Owczarz. — Oddajcie ją!... — zawołała Magda. — No, tam, nie szarp jej, Magda — rzekła gospodyni. — Nalej mleka i zwiń czysty gałganek, a Maciek niech ja karmi, kiedy tak chce. Po chwili trzymał Owczarz w ręku gałganek w formie smoczka i karmił nim dziecko, ku niezadowoleniu Magdy, która zamiast jeść kolację ciągle robiła jakieś uwagi: — O, patrzcie! całą jej gębę zawalał... O, jak to rozlewa po ziemi... Po co wy jej w nos wtykacie gałgan? — jeszcze się dziewczyna udusi!... Parobek czuł, że jest złą niańką, lecz dziecka z rąk nie wypuścił. Sam spiesznie zjadł trochę zacierek, resztę zostawił w misce, zasłonił sierotę sukmaną i wymknął się na nocleg do stajni. Gdy tam wszedł, jeden z koni zarżał, drugi w ciemności odwrócił głowę i zaczął obwąchiwać dziecko. — Przywitaj się, przywitaj! — rzekł Owczarz. — Nastał do was nowy fornal, co nawet bata utrzymać nie potrafi. Cha!... cha!... Na dworze deszcz wciąż padał. Drzwi stajni przymknęły się i wszystko ucichło. A gdy po niejakim czasie wyszedł z izby Ślimak zobaczyć, czy się nie wypogadza, zdawało mu się, że w stajni słyszy chrapanie Maćka. — Już śpią — mruknął gospodarz. Popatrzył na niebo i wrócił do sieni. — Cóż, ciepło tam znajdzie? — spytała męża gospodyni. — Już śpią — odparł. We drzwiach zgrzytnęła zasuwa, w kominie dotlewał się ogień, wreszcie zgasł. Było już późno. Koguty wyśpiewały pomoc, pies odszczeknął im i wcisnął się pod wóz przed słotą, w chacie zasnęli wszyscy. Wtedy cicho skrzypnęły wrota stajni i wymknął się z nich jakiś cień; posunął się wzdłuż ściany budynku i ostrożnie zakradł się do obory. Był to Maciek. Wydobył spod sukmany szlochające dziecko i przystawił je do wymienia krowy. — Ssij bydlę — szepnął — kiedy cię własna matka porzuciła. Ssij... Po chwili w oborze rozległo się ciche mlaskanie. Deszcz wciąż padał. Placówka: Rozdział piąty